


The Last Line

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angry Jensen Ackles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gen, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a Genevieve friendly story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jensen, Sick Jared, Sick Jared Padalecki, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Triggers, implied forced drug near overdose, implied forced imprisonment, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: The faked marriages, the buried lives of lies that both Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were forced to live for the sake of careers, managers, PR, and others had been wearing thin on both actors but more so for one of them.The night before he's due to fly back to Vancouver after winter break, Jensen receives a phone call from a dazed, sick, and desperate Jared. Jensen realizes how close to losing his best friend he is if he doesn't act fast against Gen's suddenly out of control hate and jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Warning to Readers! READ FIRST!!! Genevieve fans AVOID! AVOID!
> 
> Okay, so anyone who has read my stories before knows when you get this type of author note first off that this is one of those stories where I flat out warn certain readers to read the tags and any warnings as it might not be for them. Usually this type of warning is reserved for Misha/Castiel fans BUT not so in this case. 
> 
> If you are a fan of Genevieve (Gen) then this is not the story for you. DO NOT READ!!!! Or if you do, don't come complaining to me afterwards as you were warned.
> 
> There are reasons I don't write RPS (Non-AU) J2 style as often unless a plot comes easily to me. This plot hit me early last week and while normally when I write this style I keep the wives inclusion to the bare minimum, this time the muse decided to vent and this plot came to life. It features Genevieve is a not so great light so if you're a fan, DON'T GO ON!
> 
> It still has a happy ending BUT it is not for fans of Genevieve so like I tell Misha fans on occasion, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. Avoid! Clear enough? Once you go on, don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Other Warnings: Language, explicit content, Triggers warnings, mention of depression, mention of alcohol as well as the use of drugs in a non-prescribed way and against someone's will.  
> There may also be spoilers for later season 13 but only in the case of one person's inclusion in chapter 2 slightly. Medical and legal language and uses all from my brain (remember this is still a work of fiction).  
> Tags may be added and/or changed since I almost never get all the pesky things added in one go.
> 
> Beta'd By: cyncitymojo
> 
> Spoilers: Maybe, somewhat, a little or in only one case by using her name.

**The Last Line**

**Chapter One**

“Jensen?”

Scowling as he read the latest email from his PR agent, Jensen Ackles was once again debating if it wasn’t time he kicked everyone who represented his career to the curb and started fresh. He hated the constant digs and sharp reminders to be on his guard, watch what he said and did now that convention season was soon to start, and be sure to always act like a married, heterosexual man.

It was that last line that never failed to piss the actor off. It made him wonder what would happen if he ever made that choice to flip everyone the finger, from his management to the Network and everyone in the middle, and did what he’d been promising himself he would do as soon as Supernatural was over. Shaking his head in disgust, he tossed his phone and went back to shoving clothes in his suitcase for his early morning flight back to Vancouver… _‘Early morning flight alone back to Vancouver,’_ he silently added when Danneel’s voice broke through his brooding.

“Jensen? You need to take this,” the slim, red-haired young woman said while holding out his cell phone, worry plain on her face. “It’s Jared and… he doesn’t sound good.”

Forgetting what he was doing or anything else, Jensen lunged to grab the phone from his wife. “Hey Jay, what’s up?” he asked in a tone that was only reserved for Jared Padalecki, his co-star, best friend and so much more.

“I’ve been trying to text you. Did you let the battery go dead again?” he asked with a small smile since he knew the younger man still had a habit of doing that but the smile slowly began to fade when he had didn’t get a reply. “Jared? Babe, you there or…”

“…Jen…”

Jensen had been sitting down on the bed when he froze at the badly slurred use of his nickname. “Jared? Dude, you okay?” he asked, concerned since he could almost tell something was wrong with his friend. He once again damned those in control of their lives who had kept him and Jared mostly apart over the winter break. “Jay? Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong or where you are or…”

“…Home… you…” Jared’s words were hushed as if he was whispering but it was the way he was slurring the words that now had Jensen standing up while trying to make sense of what words he could make out.

“Yeah, I’m still home in Austin,” he replied warily, seeing that Danneel had started to repack his suitcase in a more orderly fashion. “My flight’s due to leave in the morning. When are you…Jared? What the hell was that noise?”

“Need… need you, Jen. Need you… come… please…”

Listening to the noise in the background told Jensen that he’d be missing his flight but it was the last whispered word, almost a plea that told him something else. “Jared? Are you at your place down the road?” he asked and saw Danneel nod that yes, the Padalecki’s were indeed back from that extended ski trip that Jensen knew Jared hadn’t planned on being that long.

“Yeah. You…come. Wan’ out, Jen. Need to get…out but…I…she…Jen, don’t feel good and…please, need you.” Jared’s hushed, slurred tone tore at Jensen’s heart but what he heard next that shot both his temper and his fear thru the roof.

“She… Gen… pills. Won’ let me call you or… sick and… wanna go home… home with… with you but… can’t. Jen… help…”

“I’m on my way, Jared. I’ll be there in less than five. Where are you?” Jensen asked while reaching for his boots and pulling them on while struggling to keep the phone tucked against his shoulder. “Jay? I need you to talk to me and tell me where you are in the house?”

“Bed… room,” Jared slurred after having to think a long time. “She… won’ let you in, Jen. Won’ let me go with you. Gen’s…”

“Out of her goddamn league if she tries to fuck with me tonight,” Jensen growled in a tone perfected over thirteen years playing a pissed off hunter. “I’m on my way, Jay. I’m coming for you.” Biting his lip at the last words he heard before the call disconnected, it took Jensen a few seconds to settle down because he knew if he unleased the rage he felt right then it wouldn’t help him or Jared.

“Call 9-1-1 and tell them I need an ambulance and the cops at Jared’s address,” Jensen told his wife before she could ask while he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his jeep.

“What? Why? Jensen, what’s wrong with Jared?” Danneel had known something was wrong from the second she picked up her husband’s phone and heard Jared, who she considered like a brother, but one look at Jensen’s face as well as what little she’d picked up from that call told her something much worse must be going on. “Jensen! Stop and talk to me!”

A string of thoughts were running through the actor’s face, but the most vital one to Jensen right then was just getting to the house that wasn’t 15 minutes from his and seeing just how bad the situation was. Even though he feared he already knew, if he went by the broken words and slurred whispers as well as the noises that he’d heard in the background.

“I want an ambulance because I think he’s too far under for me to bring him here to help him, and the cops because if that bitch gets in my face or tries to keep me from getting to Jared then they can haul her ass out of there because I’m pulling in that piece of paper that only you, and his and my lawyers know I have,” Jensen growled. He was furious that he’d been so preoccupied that he hadn’t seen the warning signs screaming at him recently. “He kept saying she won’t let him leave and something about pills and him being sick so…” he left out the rest as he bolted out the front door.

“Oh my God.” Danneel’s eyes went wide, and as her furious husband stormed out the front door, she grabbed for the phone while also reaching for her jacket. She was silently thankful she’d allowed her parents to keep the kids that weekend. She figured she’d be busy doing damage control for something that she’d known for months would be crumbling soon.

Danneel had been friends with Jensen long before she agreed to become his wife. She loved him like a friend and adored Jared like another little brother. When she saw the issues brewing years ago, it was easy for her to agree to marry her best friend in order to give him the ability to still have who he really loved while also maintaining his career.

She’d been an actress too long not to have seen the best and worst of Hollywood. She understood how some things worked. While she and Jensen loved one another, it was more as friends rather than the burning love she’d seen between him and Jared from the first time she’d seen the two young men together both on screen and off.

The problem, as Danneel saw it, was that while she understood what she was getting into by agreeing to marry Jensen -she recognized that their marriage, while real in the eyes of the law, would never truly be real and that Jensen would always love Jared- she sensed, and had always feared that Gen honestly hadn’t understood it that way. Now, after making the call to 9-1-1 as well as a couple others, she dashed out the front door in hopes of keeping her furious husband from landing himself in a jail cell until a lawyer got there to explain a very complicated power of attorney situation.

When Jensen agreed to move back to Texas, it only made sense to move to Austin. He enjoyed the city. He had family close and the man he was madly in love with already called the city home. It had been luck that he and Danneel had found a home perfect for them only fifteen minutes down the road from where Jared lived with his family.

The arrangement was perfect since it allowed them to be seen together during times when the show wasn’t filming, and it wouldn’t look odd for their kids to be seen playing or growing up together. Jensen knew Jared had been thrilled when he told him about the plans to move to Austin. It seemed to be a great arrangement for both families… until recently when it started to become more obvious to not only Jensen but even their circle of friends that Jared wasn’t as happy and seemed to be closing off as Gen became a lot more vocal in her demands for his time and attention as well as her dislike of his relationship with Jensen.

It didn’t help when their PR agents made demands that kept them apart when not filming, or with Jensen’s recent preoccupation with helping Danneel’s family get their brewery off the ground.

The last month of filming in Vancouver had told Jensen things with Jared’s marriage were getting worse when he was pulled off filming one afternoon because Jared had gotten a phone call from home, and Clif wanted Jensen called after Jared had gotten sick. That day had been the first time Jared, who was normally an open book with Jensen, had refused to tell his boyfriend everything that had been said. Jared had finally been convinced to open the door to the trailer after a freaked-out Jensen had threatened to go find a blowtorch if he didn’t.

Now, as Jensen slammed on the brakes of his old jeep in the driveway of the Padalecki home to see every light on and another car in the driveway, he cursed his own stupidity for not pushing more and for giving in to those damn big eyes when Jared had promised to explain it all after their winter break. Now, he could only hope it wasn’t too late to fix something he realized he should have put a stop to years ago when it first became plain to him how controlling and unreasonable Gen was starting to become.

“Hey,” he greeted simply while stepping out of the jeep. “Should I even ask what brings you here?”

“I’m guessing the same thing that’s got you on my little brother’s doorstep at two in the damn morning,” Jeff Padalecki shot back in a clearly disgusted voice, turning from where he’d been pounding on the front door to eye a steely eyed Jensen. “Have you managed to talk to him?” he demanded, jerking his head back to the door. “Mom and Dad came by today to try to see him but only got stonewalled by Gen, who Mom swore to me was drunk at nine in the damn morning, so she managed to convince her to let them take the kids. Now I’m here and I’m about to knock the door down if she doesn’t open it!” he yelled a little louder as if to make a point. “So? Have you? Talked to Jared?”

“A little bit ago he called and… Jeff, he sounds out of it,” Jensen didn’t care for what Jeff was saying but he did find comfort that at least no children were at home. “I could barely make him out but what I did… he kept saying he wanted out, but she wouldn’t let him go and then he started saying something about pills and that he was sick. So here I am, and that siren means my wife called 9-1-1 like I told her to,” he reached into his pocket to remove a single key, holding it out to a steaming mad Jeff. “He gave me this after they moved in. Two months ago he asked if I still had it. I’m not leaving him here, Jeff.”

Jeff snorted, snatching the key to quickly insert it into the lock while not mentioning that obviously the security was turned off since the alarm wasn’t blaring. “I’d have you admitted for a head scan if you did, Jensen,” he said with a tight smile that faded when he started to open the door only to have it jerked open.

“You have no right to open the door to my house! It’s late and we’re trying to sleep!” Genevieve Cortese Padalecki yelled as she tried to look up into Jeff’s face, which was difficult since she barely topped 5’4” and was a good foot shorter than Jared who was even a few inches shorter than his brother. “I can call the police and have you arrested for…”

“Don’t bother. I already had Danneel call 9-1-1 so the cops should be pulling up along with an ambulance in a few minutes,” Jensen remarked as he stepped inside and was instantly hit with a furious and hateful glare. “Jared called me, Gen. He said a lot of interesting things including that he wanted out but you wouldn’t let him call me. Where is he?” he demanded, eyes moving up the stairs but the second he went to move he had to be quick to avoid the sudden shove against his chest.

“Jared’s sleeping! He didn’t call you! He can’t call you because I took…” Gen was quick to stop those words and immediately went back to trying to physically shove an unmoving Jensen back out the door. “Get out! You have no business butting into our lives! He’s my husband, not yours!” she screamed furiously, hand lashing out to slap Jensen across the face with enough force that his head moved. “Get out! Get out! Get out! He’s messed up on pills and doesn’t know what he’s saying! He doesn’t want a divorce! He’s not leaving me! He loves me, not you! He just needs to stay here and…”

Jeff had been debating how to get between the furious and clearly drunk woman and a perfectly still Jensen without getting his eyes clawed out. When he heard those words, he shot Jensen a raised eyebrow even while seeing the muscle in Jensen’s jaw twitch.

“Go find Jared, Jensen,” he told the now seething actor while hearing sirens getting closer and seeing Danneel pulling up. “I’ll deal with Gen or Danneel can help me deal with her until the cops and paramedics get here but you go find my brother. Jensen!” Jeff snapped a little sharper when Jensen didn’t budge and instead kept glaring at a still shouting Gen. He waited until sharp green eyes slid over to his to nod up the steps. “Go find Jared. I’ll handle the cops when they get here or else she will try to sic them on you.”

Jensen’s blood had gone cold with every threat and obscenity shouted at him, to him and about his friend from a woman that he knew was drunk but also realized she meant every single word she said. Reaching up to touch the bleeding scratches on his face from Gen’s nails, his lips curved into a dangerous smirk. “I’m the one bleeding. I’m the one with a legal power of attorney for Jared, my name on the title to this house like his is on mine and his lawyer on speed dial, so he should be showing up too,” he stared into the furious actress’s dark eyes a moment longer before finally breaking into a run up the steps. “Jared!”

“No! No, damn you! You have no right to…” Gen started to run after him only to be pulled up short by a furious Danneel while Jeff pulled out his own cell phone to start making calls as he could tell this nightmare was going to get ugly. “Wha…Dani? What’re you…no, I have to stop them from seeing Jared! I have to! He can’t leave here or else…”

“What have you done, Gen?” Danneel asked quietly, keeping a hold of the shorter woman’s arm while easily blocking her access to the steps and also easily smelling the alcohol. “How much have you had to drink today?” she asked but could tell by the bottles open on the counter in the kitchen.

A look around the kitchen also showed her something else that had her shouting to Jeff to pin down the first paramedic he saw. “Gen? These pills? They’re not what Jared’s prescribed and the bottles that he is prescribed are half empty. Where are his meds, Gen? Gen! What the hell are you trying to do?” she demanded when the sound of something crashing was heard from upstairs a second before she heard a string of curses that were more Dean Winchester than the man who played him and knew it was bad.

Jerking away from the other woman, Gen stared at her with eyes glassy from drink and almost a crazed look as she swept a hand around the room as if explaining was easy. “Trying to save my husband!” she grabbed onto Danneel’s hands as if she expected her to understand while looking up at the ceiling, a hateful scowl marring what was a still lovely face. “I need to protect him! He’s brainwashing him against me, Dani! He hates me, hates that Jared loves me, that our marriage is real and wants it to be real and not fake like that thing you have with that bastard!

“Jared loves me, Dani! He always has! He doesn’t want a divorce no matter what he’s saying now! I have to make him see how dangerous Jensen is! How cruel he is to him by trying to keep him away from me!” Gen looked around wildly.

“Gen… my God, I can’t even believe I’m asking this… did you give Jared more meds, different meds? Have been keeping him here? Has he asked to leave or call Jensen?” Danneel asked with eyes wide as if in disbelief. “Gen, you knew when you signed the contract that while Jared might pretend to love you, to be your real husband, that it was all an act… didn’t you? Gen… our marriages are so Jared and Jensen can keep their careers, keep the show but be with each other. The kids… yes, the guys love the kids and will always be their fathers but it’s in those papers we both signed, that I thought you actually understood, that…”

“If he leaves me I’ll make sure he never sees his children!” Gen shouted, furious that the other woman didn’t seem to be on her side. “I’ll out him as a depressed, suicidal, abuser and the fans will believe me because they love me and…”

“Holy Hell, she’s off the rails,” Jeff muttered from the door where he was standing with a middle-aged man with wide eyes, despite plainly having been pulled out of bed. “Cops and the ambulance are pulling up. He says he’s Jensen’s lawyer and I’m guessing that’s my brother’s outside that I hear having lawyer talk with the cops so I’m going to go head them off while hoping you can keep her from getting Jensen arrested or both of them outed.”

Unaware of what was happening downstairs, Jensen was too busy keeping his own temper on top of his panic down after bolting up the steps and expecting to find his friend in the Master Bedroom. A quick look showed him the room was empty except for boxes and bags from various expensive stores which told him that this was mainly Gen’s room; one he seriously doubted Jared even came close to.

A quick debate then had him running across the upstairs area to a door that looked like something had been beaten against it. “Jared?” He touched the doorknob, and felt it turn only to grunt when the door hit something solid on the other side and now some of the noise on the phone call from Jared made more sense. “Shit, he pushed the dresser against the door. _Sonuvabitch_!”

Each of them had a room in the other’s houses that they used if one ever stayed over at times when the girls and kids weren’t home. It made sense to Jensen that if Jared was sick or scared that he’d go to this room. Jensen just had to find a way in that didn’t involve waiting for help to arrive.

“Jared? Hey, Jay, it’s Jensen. I’m here and as soon as I get in this door, I’m taking you home,” he had dropped his voice to the lower one that was used mainly on set in the beginning when a young and nervous Jared would get upset. “Sweetheart? Can you hear me?”

Normally, Jensen wouldn’t have used that endearment anywhere but their house in Vancouver or the privacy of their locked trailers on set since he knew the risk of not maintaining the act they’d been putting up for the last several years, but right then he didn’t give a damn what he said or who heard him so long as it might get him a response from inside the room. Shoving a bit more on the door, Jensen felt the heavy wooden dresser shift enough where he could at least see in the bedroom enough to see… “ _Jared_!!” he shouted. He forgot nearly everything else as he gave a couple hard shoves against the door until finally he heard something crack, but felt the dresser move enough that he was able to get the door open.

A quick look showed him the room was dark, only one light across the room was lit as another seemed to be smashed against the wall beside the bed. Jensen’s eyes could see several suitcases on the floor and some seemed to be packed while others it looked like they had been packed but someone had started trying to pull the items out.

He figured how the lamp had been smashed and how the clothes and a few personal items had been pulled from the suitcase but then his focus was on the man curled on the floor on the other side of the bed. “Jay!” Jensen was across the room in three strides and dropping to his knees beside his friend, hands shaking when they went to carefully turn Jared to his back and having to bite back the string of curses that wanted to come.

Jared Padalecki was 6’4” with broad shoulders, long legs and arms and a mass of soft dark hair that Jensen adored even if his character might not. Jensen couldn’t recall a time except recently when there wasn’t a smile on Jared’s face.

Now as he looked down, it was as if Jensen was back on set during season 8 when Sam was going through the trials to close the gates to hell and was sick and dying. That was as pale and sickly as Jared looked right then as he groaned with the sudden movement, his hands lifting to bat weakly at the hands he could feel touching him.

“No… no, don’ touch,” he mumbled, voice a whisper and words still badly slurred. Jared jerked his head away from the touch of fingers on his face. “Gen… no… touch. Wanna go… go… wan’ Jensen… wan’.”

“You’ve got me, babe. I’m here, Jay,” Jensen prayed his voice stayed steady and didn’t shake like he knew his hands were when finally, after several minutes of fighting to get Jared to stop his weak struggles he saw the first hint of glassy hazel eyes trying to open but the blown wide open pupils told the older man his friend probably wouldn’t see him even if he could focus his rapidly moving eyes. “Shhh, I’m here, Jay. I’m here and Jeff’s downstairs and I’m going to take you out of here…or a stretcher will since I think you need the ER, babe.”

***

Two weeks of constant fighting, a week of strained bickering and the start of a lot more threats and out of control behavior by the woman his fans called his wife had Jared wishing he’d shared more of his recent issues with Jensen because he was starting to have serious doubts whether he’d even see his best friend again after Gen began acting out more erratically.

Jared had hated the sudden plan to not leave Aspen when Jensen and his family did, but he knew his manager and PR agent had done that on purpose and of course Gen had been thrilled. He’d put on the show in public when he had to, and Jared knew he was losing the patience to keep playing her games. So the night she’d ambushed him with the idea of having another baby, he had finally lost it and flat out said once they were back in Texas and before he left for Vancouver with Jensen to film again that he was filing for divorce.

Divorce for either he or Jensen was not supposed to happen until after the show ended, but Jared knew the marriage contract did have a clause, albeit an expensive one. It allowed him to file for a divorce so long as he paid three times the alimony and child support for however many children they might have had before the divorce. It might be a high price, especially given the amount of his money that Gen had been going through recently in expensive shopping sprees for mostly herself with a few things for the kids scattered in, but it was one that Jared would happily pay so long as he was out from under the sham of living with a woman he no longer could stand much less fake pretend to love.

He’d been feeling more exhausted, weak, after returning to Texas but Jared put it off as a bug. He had called his lawyer to tell him to get the papers ready for him to sign because he wanted it filed before he left Austin. The shouting from his manager when he’d told him hadn’t been a surprise since Jared knew the rumors would be flying as soon as it got out that he was filing for divorce, but he’d risk it to be free, to be able to sleep a night without worrying about waking up with Gen trying to have sex with him, or threatening Jensen, or calling his best friend names.

Jared barely recalled the morning he’d woken up with the intention of taking his packed bags to Jensen’s place, seeing his lawyer to sign the papers, and then sitting down with the man who would always be in his heart to tell him everything that had been happening for the last eighteen months. He recalled seeing Gen jerking clothes out of his bags and screaming at him in a rage that he wasn’t leaving her, that he was just depressed and confused and that she could make him see that he loved her. He recalled the fight they’d had and also the lamp that hit the wall next to his head. That was when Jared also realized by the things Gen was saying that she’d been messing with his medication and he knew he had to get out but realized his phone was missing.

Two days of near imprisonment in his own house because Jared realized with a sick alarm that his legs were too weak to hold him. Even if he could get down the steps, they’d never get him up the road to Jensen.

That day, while still sick and weak from refusing to eat anything she brought up and also refusing to take more of the pills she’d tried to force down his throat or into his drinks, he’d used her drunken distraction to manage to find his phone where she’d hidden it. Then he had been able to find the strength to push the dresser against the door and finally call the one man he knew could help him… the same man that he thought he could hear talking to him, as well as someone else now.

“Dr. Padalecki said his wife mixed up his meds or gave him different ones on top of more than his prescribed dosages. Do you know what he’s supposed to be taking as well as what else he might have been given recently?”

Jensen had finally gotten Jared to stop fighting him and had just been sitting on the floor with his friend’s head cradled in his lap while he smoothed shaking fingers back through sweat-soaked, dirty hair while just talking to Jared about anything he could think of, just so the trembling younger man could hear his voice and maybe realize he was safe now. He’d heard Jeff shout up that the paramedics were coming up and not to go ‘all hunter’ on their asses which told Jensen that he’d been growling in his Dean Winchester voice, as Danneel liked to call it. He softly reassured Jared when he tensed at a new voice that he was still safe.

Rattling off the meds and the proper dosage that he knew Jared was on, Jensen glanced around the disheveled bedroom to shrug. “As for what else she might have given him, I have no clue. He hasn’t been able to call me until tonight and…”

“His blood pressure and pulse are too low, Jensen,” a round-faced, older paramedic who knew who both actors were from their charity work around Austin, and also from seeing them at Jared’s bar downtown, told Jensen seriously as they worked to check Jared’s vitals. “He’s obviously dehydrated and malnourished by the look of his skin plus he’s in shock. He needs to go to a hospital but… and I want you to keep that Texas temper in check, boy, his wife is downstairs saying he refuses treatment, or she will for him.”

“Bullshit!” Jensen snapped back, furious that even now the woman was trying to control Jared’s life. “She did this to him! She’s got no right to say a goddamn thing about him going to the ER for medical attention after she’s practically tried to kill him!”

Jared jerked at the feel of a strange hand on his wrist but calmed down after hearing Jensen tell him it was just a paramedic. He couldn’t focus and knew something was wrong. It was when he heard Jensen’s voice get deeper, but also shake in a way that he’d only heard once before. That had been way back when both they and their show had been younger.

Forcing one eye to open, he struggled to look between his messy bangs to see that Jensen was kneeling beside him and glaring at an older man. Jared remembered seeing him before when he’d done something at a local hospital.

“Okay, there are also two pissed off old Texas lawyers down there dealing with her claims and one of them said you have Power of Attorney for him to make medical decisions if he was ever in a state where he couldn’t,” he eyed Jensen to see that he slowly nodded and then both were looking down at a weak mumble from the younger man on the floor. “Jared? We’re going to get you on a stretcher now for a quick ride to a hospital so they can get you back on your feet. Can you understand that or…”

Jensen had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from growling at the man to stop talking to his friend like he was a child when a sudden squeeze of his fingers made him look to see wide, glassy eyes were watching him. “Jared? Hey, it’s going to be fine. You will be fine and I will be with you.”

“H… home?” Jared’s mouth felt like a desert but he refused the small sip of water out of fear that it might be laced with something. “Hmm, water… drugged,” he mumbled, fighting to keep his hand on Jensen as he was slowly moved to a stretcher; tensing when he felt the straps. “Jen?”

Hating to hear that open fear that Jared thought the water might be drugged, and when the straps were placed to keep him from falling off the stretcher, he had to take a quick moment to rub a hand over his face in order to avoid his boyfriend seeing the emotion there.

“Home to Vancouver as soon as you’re strong enough, Jared,” he promised, reminding himself to make calls to Canada to inform Bob that there might be a delay in them picking up filming. “The straps are just to keep you from falling off this thing while they get it down the steps. I’m not letting anyone strap you down, Jared. I’ll be with you, and so will Jeff and both of our lawyers so it’s all going to be taken care of.” Jensen brushed his fingers back through Jared’s hair another time and gave him a reassuring smile that the actor prayed looked convincing since the shouting from downstairs told him things were not going well down there.

“She can’t hurt you, Jay,” he whispered after leaning closer when Jared tugged his hand. “I am so sorry I didn’t see this was happening, Jared. I am so damn sorry I didn’t come knocking that door down the second you didn’t answer a text.”

Jared didn’t blame Jensen. He knew the man had his own issues going on, and he’d never given him reason to suspect anything this serious might be happening. He wanted to tell Jensen that when suddenly it was all he could do not to freeze up at the sounds of Gen’s screeching voice screaming at the police to not allow them to take him and to arrest Jensen for breaking into her house and assaulting her. “…No…” he tried to speak but his throat closed off. “No!”

“Hey! Little brother, you settle yourself down,” Jeff had seen his brother on the stretcher and had a brief moment of wondering how his wife or parents would feel about bailing him out of jail, but then quickly shrugged that off. “You’re going to the hospital and Jensen is going with you,” he reassured his obviously overdosed and sick brother, looking up and catching Jensen’s gaze. “He’s going to stay with you and let me and these lawyers deal with everything.”

“Ma’am, Mr. Ackles is the only one sporting any offensive marks and you already admitted to slapping him after he used a key that he was legally given to enter the home with Dr. Padalecki,” a thin young officer was saying in the face of Gen’s most recent rant. “In fact, I’m waiting from word from my Captain whether we shouldn’t be arresting you for what happened to Mr. Padalecki so if I were you I’d go sit down and try to sober up some.”

Jensen had to be quick not to smirk at that. He gave a nod to his lawyer while seeing that Jared’s was deep in conversation with an older cop and was pointing out various things in a thick binder that Jensen figured was all the legal things that very few people knew he and Jared had between them. He caught a waving hand while softly talking to Jared, while the older paramedic was giving Jeff a brief rundown of Jared’s vitals and grabbing the bag of bottles that Danneel had packed up so they’d have an idea of what might be in his system and how to fight it.

Jensen had just stepped out the door and was waiting for them to load the stretcher in before climbing in with him. He’d already growled that he was going and was given the green light from the older man when he heard Danneel shout, and Gen bolt out of the house screaming at him.

“No! You will not take Jared away from me!” she screamed furiously, whirling to grab a passing female police officer who had gone to get some evidence bags. “Arrest that man!” she pointed at Jensen, meeting his eyes fully while giving a small, knowing, almost evil smile. “You can’t allow him near Jared! Arrest him now! He… He raped me!”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Line**

**Chapter Two**

The shocking words screamed by Genevieve Cortese Padalecki created an uneasily silence in the early morning air. “Arrest him!” she once again screamed at the blank faced officer that had been trying to get the still drunk and out of control woman back into the house for the moment.

Gen was so far beyond furious that no one was listening to her, and they were actually going to take the husband she had done so much to keep, to make see reason, away from her, that she was willing to say or do anything if it hurt the man she clearly blamed for her failing marriage.

“Jensen Ackles… he… last year… he… raped me while drunk and… he’s got no right to go with my husband or make decisions for him!” she screamed, voice going up another octave until a dog down the road seemed to howl as if in distress. “I want him arrested right this second and I want you, all of you, to get your hands off my husband! I said he’s not going anywhere! He tried to kill himself and…”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Jensen had been stunned by the woman’s nerve, not surprised by her last attempt to keep him from Jared. He’d heard enough rumors to know Gen had several sick plans she could use to lash out at both him and Jared if a divorce ever happened.

He’d felt a barely conscious and weakening Jared try to grab his hand while shaking his head. He was struggling to find his voice to tell the grim-faced police that his wife was lying, but suddenly he was having trouble breathing. “No. She… Jen… please…”

“His pulse is dropping faster!” a female paramedic shouted after seeing the heart monitor they’d attached to Jared start to drop. “He’s gone into shock. We need to go if we’re going.”

“Take him.” Jensen hated not being with his boyfriend for this, but he also didn’t want this scene to delay getting Jared the medical attention he desperately needed. “I’m pretty sure the cops are going to want to talk to me now.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Turning from where he’d been talking with the newly arrived Chief of Police, Jensen’s long-time lawyer stalked over to motion his furious client back into the ambulance. “If the police or anyone have any questions for you, they can wait until Jared’s out of any danger. And then it will be with me present after Jared’s lawyer and I decide whether charges against Ms. Cortese should be filed given her actions not only with Jared but also falsely accusing you as well as slapping you earlier.”

He walked up to the ambulance to meet Jensen’s eyes fully. “Is this what you want to do?” he asked softly, accepting that they could no longer hold off on doing the thing he knew both actors had talked about doing for years. “Are you sure this is what he would want to do right now?”

Jensen understood the question, and while he wished he had a chance to talk with Jared, he felt confident in speaking for them both. “Yes.” He glanced back into the ambulance before slowly easing back so he could sit on the bench inside, fingers still holding on to a limp hand. “Jared and I both knew the risks were high that when we put those conditions in those papers that one day one of us, more than likely me, would have to pull the lever on that clause.

“She basically overdosed him, Joe. She took his phone, threw a lamp at him and who the hell knows what else,” Jensen shook his head grimly, knowing the risks as well as the consequences. “I said once there was a line, and if she or even Danneel ever crossed that one last line then it was over. I will protect Jared no matter what I have to say or do, or lose.”

Stepping back to allow the ambulance driver to shut the doors so the vehicle could get moving, Joseph Moore turned to eye Jared’s attorney while seeing that the police had finally gotten a still yelling Gen back into the house. “This won’t be pretty.”

** 39 Hours Later: **

“How bad is it?”

Jensen Ackles looked up from the cold cup of coffee he’d been nursing for the last few hours to see Jeff Padalecki standing in the door of the waiting room of the local Austin hospital. “I thought you’d be in with him or do I need to go growl at the staff that you’re allowed in with my brother?”

“I’m allowed in with him but… I growled at the staff a bit too much, so the night nurse kicked me out for a little bit,” Jensen replied, voice sounding as worn out as he felt, and he figured he probably looked. “They… they pumped his stomach in the ER and gave him some stuff to help counter the effects of whatever the hell all the drugs were.” He waved a restless hand toward the door where Jeff was standing. “You can probably understand all the medical crap they’re saying better than I can.”

Jeff had actually just come from speaking to the doctors and nurses caring for his still critical younger brother. He also had been told why Jensen had been temporarily banished to the waiting room.

“How much of Dean Winchester do you actually carry around with you by the way?” he asked as he stepped into the waiting room to sit down in a chair closest to the sofa Jensen was sitting on. “Do those guys up in Canada actually let you and Jared use the weapons in that trunk? You even seem to know how to fight like Dean.”

“After thirteen years, Dean is as much me as I am him anymore, so I guess it’s safe to say a piece of him is always with me,” Jensen admitted with a wince as he went to stretch and felt something pop in his back. “It’s the same with Jared and Sam, only in his case, a lot of Sam is actually the pieces of Jared that he doesn’t always feel comfortable showing. I know I reacted badly, but that asshole pissed me off.”

“I know you want to protect Jared, Jensen. So do I, but things are going to get ugly as soon as he signs those divorce papers and she gets them in the mail.” Jeff reached over to take the coffee cup out of clenching fingers. “I’ve talked to Dad. He said she’s already calling them with threats to release a bunch of crap to the tabloids if he does go through with it or doesn’t go back to her,” he warned grimly. “Her lawyer has already been in touch with Jared’s I guess and…”

Jensen gave a look to a pile of papers next to him on the uncomfortable waiting room sofa, lips curving into a disgusted smirk. “Yeah, I’ve already had a copy of them delivered so I know what she’s threatening and what her lawyer says she’ll demand if he does go through with it.” He slowly pushed to his feet, grabbing the papers as he stood. “I also know what she won’t say or do if she wants to see one damn red cent of his money in support.”

Deciding against any more coffee, Jensen put money in the machine for a bottle of water instead. “The original marriage contract between them plainly stated that when the marriage ended, if she ever sold any kind of story to the papers, if she ever openly revealed that their marriage was faked or any details about it that she instantly nullified the financial side of it.”

It had never been a secret to their families that when either of them had gotten married that it was more for convenience than real love. Jensen, at least, was friends with Danneel before the deal was put in place, but things had started happening too quickly. Rumors swirling online that perhaps he and Jared were more than friends had Jared’s management and PR agency insistent on finding him someone quickly, someone that it would look normal that he marry.

Because Gen had been on the show, it had made sense to someone higher up that if Jared married anyone it would be her. Jensen hadn’t been thrilled, and he knew in some ways Jared had hated the plan because it had been pretty plain from the start the young actress didn’t understand that the marriage was more like another part, and nothing more would come from it.

“She’s claiming he lied to her. She told Dad that she had no clue the marriage wasn’t real, only to say in another second that she thought after so long and if they had kids that he’d learn to love her, and that being gay was only a ‘fad’ for him.” Jeff watched the way Jensen’s jaw clenched at that. “Her lawyer can…”

“She signed the contract in front of her lawyer and his. Her lawyer sat there for 90 minutes going over every detail of that contract, explaining things like if kids were born, what she’d be entitled to each year they remained married, and what she would be entitled to after they divorced. She can’t claim she didn’t know or else she’ll perjure herself even before she’s on a witness stand,” Jensen turned to give a tight smile as the waiting room door opened, and a nurse told him he was allowed back into Jared’s room.

“Gen’s used to getting her way because Jared’s always tried to appease her to avoid the hell she puts him through, both at home and when he’s filming. Jay’s been willing to make exceptions to her tantrums, or when she runs through the monthly allowance that was also written in the contract. She’s used to using her threats and tantrums to get her whatever she wants. It’s worked for her… until now.” Jensen paused in following the nurse to shift in the door with his head cocked in a way that Jeff swore he’d seen so often on screen when he’d watch Supernatural. “Her fits and threats won’t get her anywhere now because she won’t just be dealing with Jared. She’ll be dealing with me, and while I might be willing to give in a little, if she pushes too far she won’t get a goddamn thing.”

Stepping into the private hospital room, Jensen relaxed the moment he saw tired but clear hazel eyes struggling to open as if searching for him. “Hey.”

Moving his eyes rather than his pounding head, Jared Padalecki had to work to make his eyes focus where Jensen’s deep voice came from; fingers moving as if trying to lift but found he was still too weak.

Waking up in alone in a hospital at first confused Jared until his memories started returning, and then being alone scared him as he could remember the last thing he’d heard before he passed out finally. Feeling himself tense, he started to try to move only to stop the second he heard a familiar voice and he immediately relaxed.

Jared watched as Jensen approached the bed, reaching out to take the hand he’d been trying to lift and pressed it to his lips while sitting in the chair that had been positioned beside the bed.

Even in the dim light of the room, Jared could tell Jensen looked ragged and beyond exhausted, so he guessed he’d been unconscious awhile and his friend had refused to leave. Starting to speak, he saw Jensen shake his head while also reaching up to remove the oxygen mask.

“Don’t try to talk too soon. They had to pump your stomach when they got you here, so your throat’s gonna be pretty raw,” Jensen told him, keeping his tone low and soothing while reaching for a glass with some ice chips in water to raise the straw to Jared’s lips. “Sip slowly and then just rest.”

The ice water tasted wonderful to Jared’s parched lips and throat, but he knew not to take too much at once after not having any liquid in he wasn’t really sure how long, so he followed Jensen’s advice and sipped the water until finally letting his head fall back to the pillow.

“How…” he licked his lips and tried to ask how long it had been when his eyes drifted down to notice the straps on the bed, tensing as if knowing what they were there for.

“No. Look at me, Jay.” Jensen had seen the second Jared noticed the damn straps on the bed; the straps that had gotten some smart-mouthed, young intern punched. He almost had his wrist broken by an enraged Jensen when he’d returned to the room after taking a call from the set to see the intern starting to put one on Jared’s wrist. “It’s fine. You are not strapped down and no one will be strapping you down… unless they want a repeat of earlier,” he was quick to reassure his tensing friend, squeezing his hand tighter.

Jared might be tired, and still felt like he hadn’t slept in months, but he was still alert enough to have caught those last words, eyebrow raising curiously. “Did… did you growl at someone, Jen?” he asked, voice getting a little stronger as he sipped more water once Jensen eased the head of the bed up so he was sitting up more.

“No… well, yes, but I also might’ve… Dean might’ve punched some arrogant intern.” Jensen coughed but relaxed fully the moment he saw Jared’s lips curve into a small smile. “Hey, Dean protects what his, and so do I,” he added, letting the fingers of his other hand reach up to gently touch the heavy scruff on Jared’s face. “You’re going to be weak and you might feel a bit off until the meds, your regular meds, get back in your system fully but you’re going to fine. I’ve got you and I will take care of this.”

Jared had so many questions, but was also too tired right then to try to get them out, much less to get Jensen to answer him. “We… good?” He did have to know, fighting his closing eyes until he felt warm lips offer a light, brushing kiss over his cheek.

“We’re fine, and I promise as soon as you’re awake more I’ll tell you what I know, and what I don’t know I have a couple grumpy lawyers who will,” Jensen remarked, leaning up so he could murmur softly into Jared’s ear and seeing the younger man nod before finally relaxing so he could drift back to sleep; fingers meshed with the man’s sitting beside him.

Deciding to check on his brother and Jensen, Jeff stuck his head in the door. He stopped before going in once he saw that Jared appeared to be sleeping and Jensen, sitting in the chair beside the bed with his fingers meshed with the younger man’s, also appeared to have finally fallen to sleep. After watching the two men for another moment, Jeff eased back and decided to go make some calls to reassure some worried friends and family. He could only hope both men were prepared to handle whatever was to come.

***

** Four Months Later, Vancouver: **

“I am getting too damn old for this shit.” Jensen Ackles’ voice was muffled as he spoke with his face buried in a pillow after he’d practically flopped face down on the huge King size bed in the Master bedroom of the house he and Jared shared in Vancouver. “Or maybe I should say our stunt demons and angels take too much pleasure when I do my own stunts and fight scenes.”

“We could get ‘Mom’ to light into them again or a feisty Scottish witch who has now fully taken responsibility for us since, and I quote, ‘some blockheaded moron in Hollywood thought killing her poor wee Fergus and sticking her with two arrogant asshole Angels was a bright move,’ end quote.” Jared’s voice replied with a soft chuckle as he finished showering and planned to shave before dinner.

“Samantha would, and she scares the stunt guys… though not as much as Ruth does if she gets into the prop trailer I’m told,” Jensen smirked at the image either of those suggestions gave him, going to turn over only to groan as his back suddenly reminded him why he was face down on their bed. “ _Sonuvabitch_!”

“I thought Bob told you that you had to leave Dean on set these days,” Jared remarked, but did stick his head out of the Master bathroom just to be sure his boyfriend was alright. “Do you need any pain pills while I’m in here?” he asked, concerned now that he could see the array of bruises forming on Jensen’s lower back. “Dude! What the hell did they throw you into today?” he demanded, stepping out of the bathroom to get a closer look.

Pushing up on an elbow, Jensen shifted enough that he could look over to where Jared was now standing beside the bed in only a towel around his waist. “No, Bob did not tell me that Dean had to stay on set. Your brother and Danneel did,” he corrected as if insulted at the suggestion while letting his eyes begin to slowly watch a rivulet of water run down Jared’s bare chest. “I’ll hold off on the pain pills until after we eat and…” he paused a second as if distracted before shaking his head. “And I’m not sure what the hell that prop thing was I hit, but I’ll be glad to take a sledgehammer to it once we wrap.”

Jared crouched beside the bed as if to see how far the bruises extended on Jensen’s side when he heard another low groan and glanced up to find deep, green eyes watching him. “You in that much pain?” he asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m in that much pain but…” Jensen stopped as Jared pushed back to his feet and he reached out to catch him by the wrist. “Now the pain isn’t all in my back,” he added with a slow, sexy smile flitting over his face. “Do we really have to go out to eat, Jay?” Jensen asked in a tone that was just a notch away from the sex is sin one he got when it was just them alone.

Blinking, he was tugged until he sat on the side of the bed. Jensen carefully eased onto his back before sitting up, and Jared could see where some of Jensen’s other pain was from when he noticed the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. “I thought you were the one who said we should go out to eat to celebrate something as trivial as a signature?” he reminded, but was more interested in watching Jensen’s eyes trail another bead of water as it moved over his chest and down to where the towel was wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, I know it was my idea since it’s not just a signature, it’s getting your soon to be ex-wife’s signature on the divorce papers after months of fighting with her over every little detail even when it shouldn’t have been a damn fight,” Jensen grumbled at the reminder of his suggestion to make dinner reservations at Jared’s favorite place in Vancouver after the call had come from Jared’s attorney. After nearly four months of hell the woman had finally signed the papers that once finalized, would totally free Jared from her.

Divorce was something that Jared had actually feared might never happen given the lengths Gen had gone to either force him to change his mind, or make his life a living hell when it became plain that he was fully serious about divorcing her.

He had to spend almost a week in the hospital so the doctors could get his system regulated again on his prescribed medication, and to make sure there’d be no long-term effects from the near overdosing he’d suffered. It had been three days before he was fully conscious and coherent, or at least enough that he could speak with police as well as his attorney. He’d come by with stacks of papers to go over, fill out and then had him sign.

“Her attorney is saying she’ll voluntarily offer to go into alcohol counseling if you’ll give her another chance.” His lawyer relayed that news while standing well back He’d seen Jensen’s temper before, and knew while his client might still be too weak to express his feelings on that idea, his client’s best friend was willing and able to do it for both of them.

“Bullshit and hell no,” Jensen replied from where he was sitting beside the bed leafing through papers before tossing the array of crap Gen ‘suggested’ via her attorney into the air.

“Yeah, I basically said that, but I am under some obligation to at least pretend to take it seriously, Jensen,” the older man replied, holding out another set of papers. “She’s going to make this hard so there might have to be some negotiating but…” he was quick to put in while holding up a hand to stop the outburst he could see coming. “Everything will be done between myself and Gen and her attorney. Jared will not have to be in a room with her, and if he ever does it will be done at the police station with all attorneys present.”

“I want her to go to counseling for the drinking before I agree to joint custody.” Jared knew that was one of the things in the original contract, and while he knew she’d end up using the kids against him, he also knew that was going to be one of those points of negotiation mentioned. “Until she stops the booze, I want supervised visits at a public place in Austin The first time she shows up drunk or even smells like alcohol her visits get stripped.”

Scribbling hastily, the lawyer was nodding. “I suspected that but just wanted to be sure from you. She’s trying to claim you’re an unfit parent due to your filming and convention schedules. She could try to sue for full custody given that you are very busy, but given this recent stunt, the fact that she failed two lie detector tests over her accusations of Jensen and slapped a cop that night, I really don’t see the courts doing more than supervised visits to start,” he glanced up to see that Jensen had moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m guessing your parents will be guardians when you’re not in Texas?”

Lifting his eyes as if to verify something with his co-star, Jared waited until Jensen nodded to shake his head. “No. Danneel will be their temporary guardian since they’ll live with her when Jensen and I aren’t home in Austin,” he replied, and waited for the lawyer to pull his eyes back into his head. “There’s no sense to uproot them by making them move to where my folks live. She’s also their godmother so…”

***

It had been a bigger fight over custody than it was over spousal support, but as it turned out Gen shot herself in the foot with the financial end of things when she gave an interview with a magazine and broke several of the original contractual agreements. Among them, she flat out lied about Jared abusing her physically and emotionally during their entire marriage and how she only stayed so he wouldn’t kill himself.

There were many rumors and lies spread that Jared never learned about thanks to Jensen’s team of lawyers and private investigators. They had learned quite a bit about Gen’s activities during the months Jared spent in Vancouver filming.

Jared did suffer a depressive episode right after his release from the hospital but as a doctor in Vancouver and his therapist both told them it would take a long time for his body to level off with the correct medication dosage. He was under a lot of stress as he was fighting to get divorced, and his estranged wife was constantly calling with threats against him and Jensen. Also, there had been a small issue with their Network not renewing the show for a 14th season yet over possible bad press, or if it did get out that Jared had married under false pretenses.

Jared’s manager also was making his life hell by making demands that he make the marriage work, that he do nothing to reveal his relationship with Jensen, and to just claim he took too many pills by accident so it didn’t come out looking bad against Gen.

“Go to Hell and get the hell out of my trailer,” Jared had said once he found his voice again, shocked that his long-time manager would even suggest those things. “I’m done living a lie. I’m done living my life for what you, the PR people for the studio, the network heads or anyone else wants! If I want to flat out say _you_ forced me into a marriage _I_ didn’t want because _you_ didn’t want me to come out openly as gay then I will! If I want to flat out on a convention stage one Sunday afternoon grab Jensen and kiss him, I will!”

“Hey, if you plan on doing that could you let me know so I can let Rob know so he can let the band know so Billy doesn’t drop his guitar?” Jensen’s voice came from the back of Jared’s trailer. He’d agreed to stay there unless it looked like the aging and balding manager was pushing too far, and since it seemed like he was the actor decided to step out. “Actually, if you plan of outing us at a con let me know the night before and I’ll be sure to leave a few more hickeys on you that can be seen rather than in the places I usually leave them.” He smirked at the fuming man just as the door opened and their bodyguard stuck his head to see if he was needed.

***

It was when the magazine interview with Gen was published without letting it be seen by any lawyers involved, as all interviews given by either of them were supposed to be that things really escalated. Jensen was called out of shooting a scene on another lot to find their TV mother, Samantha Smith, pacing in front of his trailer with a phone in her hand and a very familiar barbed wire bat, swinging at a ducking Mark Pellegrino every time he went to take the phone from her.

“Do I want to know what happened? Who’s Sam shouting at and… I thought we had to send that bat back to Atlanta due to trademark issues or something,” Jensen said as he stepped back to avoid being hit with the bat and then bolted into the trailer.

“Trash magazine published a bunch of crap the… bitch from hell, as Collins is calling her this week, told them in an interview. Samantha’s on the phone with Jared’s lawyer, who made the mistake of calling right after some stupid reporter got past the front gate and ambushed Jared on his way to film with Collins and his mini-me,” Mark explained as he quickly followed an irate Jensen into the trailer but stayed by the door. “And as for that bat… I’m not sure, but I’m steering clear since I don’t think that’s a prop. Take care of him. I’m going to go film a scene early so he can calm down.”

Jensen stepped into the back of his trailer and instantly had a white faced Jared in his arms in the next second. As he listened to Jared shakily and between gasping breaths tell him what Gen had said, what she’d accused him of doing while also raking Jensen through the filthiest of mud holes as well, Jensen felt his temper spike, but knew he had to keep it together for both of them.

His experience doing daytime television had taught him that people like Gen did things to garner attention as well as to lash out to cause hurt or get what they wanted. He’d seen it done. Hell, he’d been on the receiving end of backlash like that a time or two during Dark Angel. In truth, Jensen had half been expecting the woman to attempt this, but he’d hoped her attorney would understand the risks and would keep her from doing it.

“Jay, it’s going to be okay. She can lie and make up crap all she wants, but everything she says or has said can be proven wrong,” he finally said once Jared had stopped talking and was just lying in Jensen’s arms with his fingers wrapped in Dean’s flannel shirt as if seeking comfort from that. “I want you to just calm down, wipe off your face while I get your phone back from Samantha, and talk to your lawyer,” he gently lifted a pale face in his hand to offer a soothing smile, brushing a kiss over Jared’s lips and felt the younger actor slowly start to relax. “It will be fine.”

Waiting until Jared had gone into the small bathroom off the bedroom, Jensen’s jaw clenched in a way that was pure pissed off actor with a bit of his character thrown in and he stalked to the door to see that Samantha was just winding down her tirade.

“Hey! Now that you’ve been told off by Samantha, you can listen to me,” Jensen’s tone was ice cold, pure steel when he heard the stammering man trying to apologize. “No. There’s no apology, there’s no backtracking on this or your failure to make sure those agreements were met,” he growled, furious that this happened and also furious with his own lawyer for not letting him know this had happened.

“What you will do, and right now I’m speaking as his Power of Attorney before you start trying to cover your ass. You will demand a retraction from that piece of shit magazine, or since my name was mentioned you will tell them I will sue their asses off.” Jensen felt a touch to his arm and knew Jared had stepped out but was then quickly distracted by the bat their TV Mom was still swinging. “You will then contact her attorney and tell him that she just fucked up big. Not only has she broken quite a few of the original stipulations in that contract, but she also broke a few in the new one. So she wants to hurt him, try to hurt me, by making up lies that he beat her? Or that I’ve brainwashed him as my sex slave? Or whatever else she rattled off? Yeah, well here’s the response to that… cut her off.

“Tell her lawyer that she just lost half of the agreed upon spousal support as per the fine print in the paperwork she signed. Tell him that for every other lie she makes up about him, she will lose another ten percent and he will withdraw the offer to pay living expenses for six months as she moves back to Utah with her parents.” Jensen smirked at the sputtering on the other end. “Dude, she’s looking to hurt and scare Jared because she wants to break him, she wants to see him shatter when stress and her crap causes another break. That’s not happening so long as I still have the power to speak for him. Now ask me what I’m going to tell you if you fail to make all of this happen? Yeah, thought so.”

Jensen blew out a breath before looking up to meet wide and wet hazel eyes to offer a smile, stepping up to fix the collar on Jared’s shirt and giving a look that told him that they’d both need a stop at makeup. He smiled. “Let’s go fight some demons… or is it angels today?”

Filming had been pushed back to allow Jared to recover. As the season started to get close to wrapping, the more physically and emotionally demanding episodes were being filmed and finally, after one more attempt to get Jared to cave to more of Gen’s demands, the news arrived. The woman had signed the papers, and by the time they went back to filming a newly renewed season 14 the divorce should have been finalized.

PR had been a nightmare in the beginning with some people believing Gen’s lies, but ratings for the show held. Once it became plain that Jared had a staunch group of supporters with him the bad press also slowly faded despite the occasional odd question or snarky comment during a convention panel.

Jared got a new management team as well as a new firm to handle his social media and other PR dealings. The rumors about him and Jensen were still flying, but he was still leery of addressing that since he was more concerned about Jensen then Jensen appeared to be.

“Danneel and I have been divorced for about a year, Jared,” Jensen revealed one evening when the topic of coming out came up thanks to another issue on social media that Misha caused, but was for once, quick to shut down. “It was quick, quiet, easy and nothing’s changed with us because we were always more friends than spouses. I hadn’t brought it up or told you yet because I didn’t want you to feel pressured more than everyone else was pressuring you to stay married or stay ‘straight’ so to speak,” he explained at the slight hurt he saw on Jared’s face. “I was waiting for the right moment, but every time I almost did it seemed like Gen did something or we got slapped down for being too close, so I chose to wait.”

Knowing that Jensen was divorced, and he was so close to being divorced himself, gave Jared something to dream about at night or when he was supposed to be reading scripts.

That evening, after a grueling day of filming what was the second-to-last episode of the season and getting the news that Gen had signed the papers, Jensen had suggested going out to eat and Jared had agreed. Now, as he considered Jensen’s bruised back, how sore he knew he had to be as well as the deep, heated looks he was getting, suddenly going out didn’t seem vital. Jensen’s eyes, and then slowly a fingertip, traced a line of water as it ran down his chest to his waist.

“We… we should probably call and cancel the reservations if we’re not going,” he said, and saw Jensen’s lips quirk up in an almost knowing smile. “I’m not saying we’re not going out just because you’re giving me those sex God eyes and smile, Jensen,” Jared told him but finally gave in and laughed when his boyfriend merely lifted a single brow as if challenging that statement. “Fine! I am but we still need to call and cancel. Then you can seduce me… can we just call this celebratory sex?”

“Sweetheart, every time we make love is a celebration to me,” Jensen murmured, voice dropping to the tone he knew turned Jared on.

Jared shivered at the low, honey-coated sex tone with just the right amount of Jensen’s Texas accent mixed in. The younger man felt his cock slowly starting to show an interest under his towel. “Oh? Why?” he asked, biting his lip at the sudden feel of calloused fingertips tracing up his bare back as Jensen leaned closer. His lips brushed over the shell of Jared’s ear before catching the earlobe gently between his teeth to tug gently before kissing his jaw.

“Because every day we’re together it reminds me how damn lucky I am to have you in my life, Jay.” Jensen smiled fully as he turned his head and saw the raw emotion shining in hazel eyes that had just a bit more golds and blues right then. “God, I love that even after everything we’ve done and how long we’ve been together that I can still make you blush like the first time we made out in your trailer.”

“I think I’m the lucky one, that you still want to be with me given all you’ve done to help me, and the recent crap you’ve put up with,” Jared replied, gasping when strong fingers caught a handful of his still damp hair to give his head a tug back; a secret kink that Jensen knew he had.

“Anything that I do for you or that I ‘put up with’ is because I love you, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen said while meeting and holding Jared’s eyes while letting his fingertips scrape over Jared’s scalp. He decided not to mention that Jared still almost purred with enjoyment each time he did that. “I loved you the first day we met, I have loved you for the last thirteen years and I will love you for the next… sixty or so years,” he remarked with the deeper, huskier voice that he got when emotions between them were high. “I love you, Jared.”

“I love you too, Jensen,” Jared returned, meeting the kiss that came fully and with as much desire as it was given, until both men were left breathless and wanting more. “I guess we don’t have to call and cancel that reservation. They’ll figure out we’re not coming after a while,” he muttered and heard one of the best sounds in the world when Jensen laughed.

Laughing at Jared’s distracted suggestion, Jensen placed another kiss on the younger man’s lips before nodding his head to the phone beside the bed. “Call and cancel the reservations, Jay. While you do, I’m going to take a quick shower. Then we can decide if we want to call out for Chinese and make out on the sofa while we wait, or make do with whatever’s in the fridge so I can make love to you all night,” he declared while standing and fighting not to wince as his back ached.

“Leftovers it is then,” said Jared, having already had his answer to that choice. He paused to once again take in the bruises spreading further on Jensen’s back. “If you’re too sore, we can just…mmhm...” he cut off as his face was caught between gentle hands and his mouth kissed deeply.

“When a few bruises keep me from making love with you that’ll be the moment I know it’s time for Dean to give up the keys to the Impala.” Jensen’s voice dropped lower as he drew on Jared’s bottom lip with his teeth before easing back. “I’m sore and I’m glad tomorrow is a weekend because I probably won’t be moving much… but then I don’t plan on either of us leaving this house all weekend. So, you make that call while I take a fast shower,” he added with a slow smile that promised much more once he was out of the shower.

Falling back to lay across the bed with an almost silly grin of pure happiness on his face, Jared took a moment to think of how lucky he’d been all those years ago when he auditioned for Supernatural and actually got the part of Sam Winchester. It not only gave him a role that he knew would always stay with him even after the show finally ended, but it had given him so much more in the way of Jensen.

Jared knew there would always be issues; that even once he was divorced officially that he’d never be fully free from his ex-wife. He could only hope it didn’t get any uglier than it had been leading up to the divorce, but he was sure it would the first time Gen saw an opportunity to slander him in order to get sympathy from her fans.

Reaching for the phone, he called the restaurant to cancel their reservations for that evening and was debating on making a quick kitchen run for some snacks when he heard the shower shut off. “Hey! Do you want anything from downstairs?” he called once he heard the water cut off. “Beer, water… chocolate sauce?”

The sound of something clattering in the sink was heard a second before Jensen’s head, hair spiky from the shower, popped out of the door. Green eyes locked with Jared’s before moving down his bare chest and back up. “Tomorrow we can play with the food. Tonight, I just want you in our bed and screaming my name when I make you come,” he said with a sinful curve of his lips, head cocking as if thinking of something. “Though while I dry off, you could run down and grab my set bag from by the front door where Clif dropped it.”

He chuckled at the image that gave him. Jared knew their bodyguard had really been on edge and grouchy that day, given all the press he’d been deflecting. Clif had been making sure they were both secure given a few things seen on social media since the news of his divorce got out.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab it and make sure the house is locked and security is on.” Jared debated pulling on his jeans but figured the towel would be fine since they were alone and it wouldn’t have been the first time either of them had gone downstairs naked or just in a towel after a shower. “Be back in a second.”

Stepping into the bedroom as soon as he heard Jared leave to go downstairs, Jensen blew out a nervous breath while starting to hurriedly grab what he’d hidden in the back of the closet the day before. He began to set up what he hoped would be the romantic night he knew Jared deserved.

Unaware of what his boyfriend might be planning upstairs, Jared went downstairs and saw the mentioned bag that both he and Jensen carried to set each day beside the front door. Grabbing it, he checked the locks and security alarm on the front door to be sure everything was set so they avoided any lectures from their bodyguard about forgetting to turn the alarm on.

It still saddened Jared that they now had to have so much security at their homes, as well as extra bodyguards when they attended conventions. But after a few too many close and disturbing calls involving fans that were too extreme in one way or another, the actor understood that it was required. He was just relieved that it hadn’t come down to having actual physical bodyguards on the property of either this house in Vancouver or their homes in Austin… yet.

Doing the same routine in the kitchen for the backdoor as well as the door that led to the garage. Jared decided to grab a couple beers and some water as well. The bag of chips was an afterthought. Normally, after they made love both men slept like the dead until the morning but since he wasn’t sure what the morning might have in store, Jared decided chips for breakfast sounded like a good plan.

“Hey, I brought some supplies in case we decide to stay in bed until brunch tomorrow or… oh my God,” Jared had started to say when he stepped back into the bedroom only to have his words stop the same time his heart jumped, and a definite feel of nerves suddenly attacked his stomach when he saw what was waiting for him. “J-Jen?”

“I’m hoping to feed you something better than chips and beer for breakfast, Jay,” Jensen remarked with a warm smile, stepping closer to take his bag as well as the bag of chips, beer and water from a wide-eyed Jared. Setting everything aside for the moment, he turned to quietly watch as Jared looked around their bedroom to see it was softly lit by several candles while music played in the background that it only took Jared a second or two to recognize the familiar voice singing.

“Is Jason doing another cover album with sappy love songs that no one mentioned to me?” Jared finally found his voice again but hoped it didn’t sound as raw or shaky as he feared it did as he fought emotions that he hadn’t felt safe feeling since the last mess with Gen happened.

It had never been a secret that of the two of them, he was almost always the one who more outwardly showed his emotions. Jensen, like his character, kept a lot of his deeper emotions inside out of long ago learned hard lessons that showing emotions could and had hurt him.

He’d gotten better at relaxing and allowing those emotions to show when it was just them, but still Jared understood that Jensen was still wary of expressing everything he felt even for Jared; especially given recent events.

So, to walk into their bedroom and find it lit with candles, to hear soft love songs sung by Jensen coming from the CD player in the corner and to see that Jensen appeared to be nervously shifting on the balls of his feet, Jared knew something was up that had his boyfriend nervous.

Seeing Jensen’s lips curve up a little more at the same time as his shoulders seemed to relax at the light hearted question allowed Jared to relax.

“No, this CD is for you and you alone, Jay,” Jensen assured him, forcing himself to relax as he took a step closer and smiled as Jared reached for him on instinct. “Tonight is for you, Jared,” he added as their fingers meshed, allowing him to give a gentle tug that brought Jared fully into his arms. “Granted, not all of my original plan for tonight will work, but I’ll make up for the romantic dinner and making out in the backseat of the Impala sitting in our garage over the weekend.”

Almost already lost in the depth of Jensen’s eyes and feel of strong fingers gliding over the back of his neck, Jared had to give himself a quick shake to stare at his co-star, immediately recognizing the impish almost guilty grin. “Impala?” he repeated and saw Jensen’s smile turn up to the one where he’d pulled off something totally against the rules. “Your Impala… Dean’s Impala?” Jared blinked and then could only stare in shock. “How the hell did you get Jim to let you take the Impala off set for the weekend?”

“I promised that next season we wouldn’t torment Alex as much, that we’d go back to pranking Misha instead and that I’d make Ruth promise to stop trying to cast real spells on him unless he acts out really badly.” Jensen decided to forgo mentioning the couple other conditions their producer had laid down in order to get him the keys to the actual 1967 Chevy Impala that Jensen swore he would own once the show was over. “I sort of thought before Monday that you and I might try out a few of those scenes you found while reading fan fiction a couple winters back,” he put in with the slow and sexy smile that instantly had Jared’s blood heating.

“You do know that Jim will probably run that car over with a black light as soon as it gets back on set, right?” Jared smirked but couldn’t help the images that came to mind of him and Jensen in the Impala’s back seat.

“Yeah, he already said that,” Jensen grinned, drawing Jared’s head down closer so their lips could begin to brush in soft kisses. “There is one other thing I want to talk to you about before I lose what focus I have left tonight,” he murmured while teasing Jared’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Sit?”

Jared tensed slightly since it was rare for Jensen to either want to talk during sex or ask him to sit for whatever it was his boyfriend felt the need to talk about. “Something wrong?” he asked hesitantly, sitting at the foot of the bed. His fingers started to nervously tap on it until Jensen knelt down in front of him and took his restless hands in his. “Jensen?”

“No, nothing is wrong, Jay,” Jensen swore at himself for phrasing his words wrong and giving the younger man any reason to think what he was going to say might be bad. “Technically, this might not be the best time to bring this up given that we still have at least a month before your divorce is final and I think we both know to expect some world class stunts from Gen and her family before and even after but… no, let me talk, babe.”

Jared had started to offer a blanket apology for anything his soon to be ex-wife might do or say but stopped at the finger against his lips. “Jensen, what’s…?”

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen feared all his prep work for this moment was not working. He could feel Jared’s hands shaking in his and the fear that he’d once seen so often when they first started dating, and Jared feared every day that Jensen would find some reason to break up with him, was now back. “I told you earlier that I will love you for the rest of my life and it’s… sharing the rest of my life with you that I want to talk to you about.”

Pushing gracefully to his feet with only a wince from his sore back, Jensen caught Jared’s face between his palms to smile calmly, lovingly into worried eyes. “Sweetheart, trust me. What I’m trying to say, ask you, isn’t anything for you to be afraid of,” he promised, while turning to go over open a small chest on the top of the dresser.

“Because of the hell you’ve gone through these past few months, not to mention all the crap she’s put you through before and since I know you’re going to need time. I also know officially I have to announce my divorce and plan to drop that at a convention of our choosing but…” Jensen paused to take a deep breath to calm the nerves he suddenly felt overwhelming him.

“Jensen, hyperventilating and passing out will not reassure me that you are not planning to break up with me for all the crap Gen’s said to and about you recently,” Jared said when he realized that Jensen was leaning heavily on the dresser and could tell his breathing was heavier than it should be. “Jen?”

“I am not breaking up with you, Jared,” Jensen returned, turning from the dresser to show a small box in his hand; a small box that instantly had Jared’s attention. “I’m not doing this well at all and I really did practice it in my head for the last two weeks.”

Going back over to the bed, Jensen knelt back on the floor in front of Jared to offer a soothing smile; reaching up with one hand to brush the hair back away from Jared’s eyes. “I don’t want you to answer tonight. You don’t even have to answer next month. You can answer whenever you feel ready. I just wanted to let you know that we are in this life, this relationship together. I will stand with you, by you and for you no matter what comes,” he began slowly, unaware that more of his natural Texas accent was coming into his deeper voice as Jensen focused fully on the younger man in front of him and the box he slowly held out.

“You… you know I feel the same way, Jensen,” Jared said once he got his heart out of his throat from the raw emotion he’d just heard from Jensen, fingers itching to touch the box, but didn’t until he saw Jensen’s lips quirk up and he pressed it into his hands. “I’ll be there for you like you always are for me but what’s… oh my God,” he was certain if he hadn’t been sitting down that he might have been the one passing out. “Jensen?”

“We both promised Erik and we promised Jeremy and now Jim and Bob that we wouldn’t ‘come out’ as a couple until the show ended. I’m regretting that promise now, but what the public knows and what we know are two different things,” Jensen forced himself to stay where he was and not pace as he watched Jared slowly take the velvet box out of the outer box to stare at the set of gold engraved bands. “I know I’ve given you a band before but these… this set… this is for when we stand together in front of friends and family and I put that wedding band on your finger after we exchange vows.

“Tonight, I don’t expect an answer. I’m springing this on you at a time when marriage is probably the last thing on your mind since you’re just getting out of one.” Jensen swore he could do this and that he would not freak out as he watched Jared’s face go through an array of emotions as he took a different band out of the box to stare at it before looking down at him. “That one is for when you’re ready to accept what I’m about to ask you.”

Out of every possible scenario that had been running loose in his head in the last several minutes, this wasn’t even close so it took Jared another moment or two to really understand what seemed to be happening. Then he had to find his voice as well as the words he so desperately wanted to say at a time that Jared knew would forever stay in his heart as one of the most important moments of his life since meeting Jensen.

“The marriage with Gen never meant anything. From the proposal, to the engagement, to the wedding, it was all planned, staged, and acted out on the cue of my manager and Gen’s people,” Jared began slowly, running the rose gold band through his fingers while seeing the engraving on the inside and smiling shyly before letting himself finally meet Jensen’s deep green eyes. “I know what we can and can’t do yet, Jensen. I know the rumors will be flying once you drop the bomb that you and Danneel are divorced, but I don’t care what anyone thinks or says now. I want to be with you. I don’t want to pretend anymore, Jen. I want to wear this band, so are you going to actually ask me tonight or…”

Jensen understood that this wasn’t as simple as it might seem. They did still have a responsibility to the show, but he also understood what Jared was saying as well as what the younger man needed. Taking the engagement ring from Jared, Jensen looked up with a slow smile while praying the loud beating of his heart couldn’t be heard by his equally nervous co-star. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?” he asked; voice husky with emotions that Jensen swore he would never feel again. “I’ve already asked your parents for their blessing by the way,” he decided to throw in, and wasn’t disappointed when the dimples show to life and he heard Jared’s laugh.

“You’re a Texas boy at heart so I’d be disappointed if you hadn’t,” Jared laughed, all the nerves leaving him as he went to move forward toward Jensen. “Yes,” he said and then had to laugh again as it seemed to take Jensen a second to realize he’d answered. “Yes, Jensen Ackles, I’ll marry you.”

The second Jared started to move as he gave his answer; Jensen was surging up from the floor to catch a laughing Jared in a deep, steaming hot kiss. He only broke it long enough to slip the engagement band onto Jared’s finger. They went back to kissing until soon both men were on the bed, and sometime in those moments Jared realized his towel had vanished.

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen had made quick work of Jared’s towel as well as the jeans he’d slipped back on after he had showered but left his boxer briefs on. After getting them onto the bed, he then slowed down since fast was not what Jensen had planned for them that night. “Remember the first night we actually made love, Jay?” he asked softly, stretching out beside Jared on the bed and seeing the younger man’s eyes already had that dark pupil, glassy-eyed look of desire that he adored. “Remember what I said to you?”

“Umm, that real gay sex isn’t like the porn I watched in High School or what Paris suggested during House of… your jaw still twitches at that name.” Jared had to make himself focus on Jensen’s words and not what the man was doing with his fingers as they began to slowly trace over the muscles in Jared’s stomach.

Deciding not to say what he could on the subject of Paris Hilton giving a young and impressionable Jared any kind of sex advice, much less gay sex, Jensen let his fingers slide down until he reached the spot on Jared’s side that he knew made the younger man squirm since Jared was ticklish there. “I can draw this out all night, Jay,” he warned with a teasing smirk as Jared started laughing while also grabbing for the tickling fingers. “Do you remember what I said that night?”

“Yes!” Jared gasped in between laughs when he managed to catch Jensen’s hand but just as quickly found both of his hands above his head and held in one of Jensen’s, while his boyfriend had levered himself over him so their eyes could meet. “I… I was nervous and babbling… a lot like I am now, and you said to just trust you.” Jared took a breath to settle nerves that he could still get at moments like this, when emotions were deep and Jensen’s green eyes were intense. “You said to trust you to love me, to make love to me and that you’d show me what being loved truly meant.”

Jensen’s lips curved into a slow, loving smile as he nodded. “Apply all of that to tonight as well, Jay,” he said as he began to place soft kisses along Jared’s jaw. “Because tonight? I plan to make love to you like I did that night. Slowly, carefully and like you should always be made love to.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, recalling that night despite the years that had passed and hoped he had better patience than he did that night. As Jensen began to slowly kiss his way down the length of his body he was already tensing as his cock now was very interested in what was going on.

“I plan on that, Jay,” Jensen’s low chuckle was like lava in Jared’s veins, as was each kissed placed down one side of Jared’s body, up the other and then back down the center of his chest until Jensen was laying in between long legs that were spread to give the man the room he needed.

Jared was fairly certain his brain had gone to mush sometime in Jensen’s exploration of his body with his mouth. He’d had some awareness left to hear the cap of the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand opening, and he heard Jensen’s low, sexy as sin Texas drawl murmuring to him in between kisses and teasing touches as he told Jared to relax and just be a little more patient.

In truth, Jared thought he was being really patient considering the part of him that was now fully hard, dripping pre-come and desperate for some attention really wanted him to grab for whatever hair he could reach on Jensen’s head. The only reason he hadn’t yet was because Jared swore Jensen could read his mind. He’d merely lifted deep, dark green eyes as if warning him not to do what he was thinking of.

“Will… damn… will you ever let your hair grow out?” he managed to ask when he got his tongue working again after the stunning feel of the tip of Jensen’s tongue swirling around the edge of his belly button before dipping inside and almost shooting Jared off the bed. “Jensen! Fuck!”

“I love how even though you’re pretty much already gone, that you’re still one-track minded, babe,” Jensen laughed, low and throaty as he paused in what he was doing with the hand that was out of Jared’s sight to lift his head to smile. “As for letting my hair grow out after the show’s over?” He took a second as if considering before smirking. “I might let it grow a little, but never enough for you to grab a hold of like I figure you were thinking of doing.”

As Jared dropped his head back to the pillow with a low groan that might have also been part curse, Jensen laughed fully; the one laugh that only Jared ever got to hear. “You’re being so good for me tonight, babe. I promise, just a little longer and I’ll give you what we both want,” he promised, voice thick with desire as he worked his slick fingers up past Jared’s rim slowly until after what seemed like an eternity he was able to scissor two easily. Then, while keeping a restless Jared distracted with his tongue licking the tip of his very needy cock, Jensen felt a third finger slip past the second ring of muscle, and knew he couldn’t put this off longer or both of them might not last.

“Roll over?” he asked and had to smile as Jared did as he was told with only a muttered ‘about time’ tossed out Jensen knew well, usually by this point of their lovemaking, if Jared was stressed out he was muttering in what Jensen swore half the time was a dead language, or just a language Jared made up in order to cuss him out for taking too long in the prep.

Originally, Jensen planned to make love with Jared on his back since he knew his boyfriend loved to see him as they made love. He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if either of them had that much patience or if his suddenly aching back would be able to so Jensen made plans to make it up to Jared later.

While Jared was rolling over to his stomach and pushing up to his knees so he could lean against the headboard without being told to, he took a quick glance over his shoulder. He watched as Jensen skimmed out of his damp boxer briefs and was once again reminded of how lucky he was that he got to see the trim and well-muscled body that Jensen had.

Feeling Jared’s gaze, Jensen met his eyes with a smile while pouring more lube in his hand to slick his own dripping and engorged cock, before letting another stream of lube pour down the crease of Jared’s ass. He followed it with the tip of his finger along the crease to be sure his friend still felt open enough to take him without too much pain.

“Like what you see, babe?” he asked teasingly, kneeling on the bed behind Jared to meet the younger man’s kiss as Jared turned his head enough to kiss him.

“Always, Jen,” Jared returned, gasping as the feel of Jensen’s body fitting up against him from behind and praying he didn’t come the first second Jensen’s cock began filling him. “Jensen…”

“Shh, I know, Jay. You can come if you need to,” Jensen could tell how exhausted Jared was as well as how on edge he was with need. He also knew how close to that edge he was so he didn’t think either of them would last long this time. “We have all weekend to make love. You come and I probably won’t be far behind you.”

Jared nodded, feeling his heart clench in his chest as Jensen reached for one of the hands he had clenched on the bed frame to mesh their fingers before folding their joined hands up to touch Jared’s wildly beating heart. He wanted to say so much since it was always easier to express his deeper emotions to Jensen while they made love but lost the ability to speak much less think at the first careful thrust of Jensen’s hips.

Biting down on his lip to keep from groaning, Jensen had to fight for control when he first slid the head of his cock past the rim of Jared’s ass, and still tight muscles clamped down on it. It took all of his remaining control not to thrust into that tight heat in one long steady move but from the first night he and Jared had made love, the older actor had sworn to never hurt his lover in haste.

Holding still until he felt Jared relax a little against him, Jensen made a few measured thrusts while letting his mouth and teeth graze over the hard line of Jared’s jaw. “I love you, Jared,” he whispered against Jared’s ear as he gave another thrust that took him flush, while also allowing him to hit the spot inside Jared that Jensen knew would get an instant reaction.

Jared was fighting against his body’s need for relief. He always tried to come closer to when Jensen did but he feared on that night that he wasn’t going to be able to make it. Jared could feel his inner muscles stretching with each small, almost careful thrust of Jensen’s hips. He was almost on the verge of telling his boyfriend he wasn’t going to shatter like glass if he got a little rough, but before he could he felt Jensen’s cock hit home. As soon as he felt his body light up as his prostate was hit, Jared was coming untouched with a shout. “Jensen!”

Jensen heard his name shouted, felt Jared’s body jerk in front of him and was moving the hand not holding Jared’s down to begin to give his lover some help in his climax by starting a smooth and steady stroking of his cock from base to tip. He was so focused on watching Jared’s half-closed eyes as he let the power of his climax hit him that it was only when Jensen felt tight inner muscles clamp down on his own cock that he realized how close to that edge of bliss he was himself.

Coming with Jared’s name on his lips, Jensen found a rhythm in which both he and Jared moved that suited them both. He kept moving his hips in sync with Jared’s as well as matched the speed that his hand moved on Jared’s cock to help milk his orgasm for all that he could. He drew out both of their pleasures as the bedroom was soon only filled with murmurs of love and the sound of flesh meeting flesh until Jensen heard a sound that had his closed eyes snapping open in time to see a flash of white a second before Jared’s body became dead weight as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Shit! Jay? Jared?” Jensen felt his already sore back scream at him in disapproval when he had to move quickly to support them both until he could get a better grip by sliding his arm around Jared’s chest. He shifted them both until they were stretched out on their sides on the bed.

Keeping Jared held against his chest, Jensen allowed his own orgasm to gradually ease, but didn’t immediately ease out to go get a rag to clean them up. Instead, he stayed where he was to let their bodies slowly cool. He listened to Jared’s breathing even out in a way that told Jensen that the force of the climax on top of everything else that night, and recently, had just knocked the younger actor out for a few minutes.

Smiling softly, Jensen carefully eased out but was quick to softly reassure a sleepy Jared that he was just going to grab a warm cloth and would hold him soon.

Jensen, much like his character, had sworn that he was not a cuddler, but it seemed to be a rule he gladly broke for Jared. There had never been a time since they crossed from just co-stars and best friends to lovers that he hadn’t held Jared after they’d made love.

He just had to be quick in wiping them off and getting sleep pants on either of them. Once Jared started to wake up, he always seemed like part octopus, until he felt Jensen back in bed with him and he could find the spot between Jensen’s neck and shoulder that he almost always preferred to sleep on.

Laughing softly as he gave the washcloth a toss back to the bathroom, Jensen worked to pull a pair of sweatpants up long legs and was glad he’d pulled his on in the bathroom before letting himself be tugged back onto the bed.

“I love you, Jared,” he said while placing a soft kiss to the top of Jared’s head as he settled against him to sleep. “I will always love you.”

Blinking sleepy eyes open, Jared stretched a little; his mind and body both sexed out, but met the loving kiss that he always knew would be waiting for him from Jensen. “I love you too, Jensen,” he said with a sleepy, happy smile.

It had been a long time since Jared had felt this relaxed. He knew things wouldn’t always be smooth sailing and that there’d be plenty of bumps in the road for them, but the one thing he also knew as Jensen’s fingers began carding back through his damp hair and both men started to fall to sleep was that they’d always face their problems together.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Cool. Well, if you read both chapters, I thank you and I thank you for understanding that sometimes the muse needs to vent. New AU J2 style stories should be coming soon as well as possible new Wincest and maybe even a general style (under my other name). Enjoy and thanks for reading.


End file.
